inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shozoku no Urufu
They have been given many names, but they are always known as the Shozoku no Urufu, the Tribe of the Wolf. Origin The Shozoku no Urufu were strange beings who developed their abilities that were wolf related, including the ability to call upon the Ten Tailed Wolf spirit. They are looked upon as Hanyou outcasts, without even being Hanyou. Their clan is revered for their incredible fighting abilities, and they also are known for their ability to forge blades called Shadow Blades, swords that give the user dominance over a wolf spirit. Though they are classified as Hanyou, this is actually because they are seen as demons by humans. In truth, they are closer to angels in their power. They do not have Youki, despite that their attacks look like they are using Youki. In the Feudal Japan Era, these people were treated as deities by many of the humans, as a respect for their powers and their ability to bring good fortune to those who comply with their demands. Names Names have a strange importance in the Shozoku no Urufu society. An Urufu with a Japanese name is considered a commoner, seeing as the Urufus originated in Japan. However, an Urufu given a Latin name is considered to be of a high class, or at least of high potential. Very few Urufus are given a Latin name, because it leads to a superstition that any Urufu with a Latin name is sure to be a criminal one day. This, however, is kept secret by the Urufu councils, so chaos doesn't erupt within the societies. Additionally, if an Urufu is given a Latin name, and that Urufu is the son or daughter of a council member, or leader, they are usually watched over carefully by the council. Aging Despite the fact that Hanyou and Demons age the same as Humans, the Shozoku no Urufu are different. 10 years to them are the same as 1 year to a Human or Yokai. They age quickly, but when they hit 19, they begin to age slower. The average Urufu lifespan is around 750 years. Nicknames * Urufus * Wolf People * Hunter-Seekers Powers and Skills Blitz: Many skilled Urufus are able to move at high speeds in battle. This also is their method of teleportation, seeing as they can use this to go long distances. Kyo no Urufu (Cry of the Wolf): This is the name given to the technique Urufus use to summon a wolf spirit they have control over. The Spirit obeys their every word if the Urufu is skilled enough. Swordsmanship: All Urufus are trained to use swords when they turn 15. They are trained by one of the three masters for the type of sword style they learn. Kinjutsu: This is the only way to relatively translate their powers. Their true language is unintelligible. This is mostly a collection of their most powerful abilities. Nentou Densou: (Mind Communication) This is the name given to the Urufu's ability to speak to a person with his/her thoughts. Each Shozoku no Urufu is born with this ability, but only a few have been able to master it to where they can use Telekinesis. Special Abilities NOTE: THESE ARE MEANT TO BE OVERPOWERED AND ARE NOT TO BE USED FOR ANY OLD CHARACTER. PLEASE SPEAK TO KURO BEFORE USING ANY OF THESE ABILITIES. Telekinesis: This is an ability which very few Urufus have mastered. It gives the user the ability to use their thoughts to control anything. This may seem quite common among psychics, but this ability gives the user guaranteed control over another object or person without any hope for them to escape from the control. Only 1 in every 100 Urufu generations has been able to achieve this. Tracer Instinct: This is an ability given to one of the most powerful hunter or warrior in the Shozoku no Urufu. This is actually an advanced version of how wolves smell their prey. This gives the user the ability to find 10 people anywhere in the Feudal Era and the Present and their exact coordinates. Al the user would need is to have even the smallest piece of DNA of said person, and the scent is immediately memorized. Only 1 of 1000 Urufu Generations are given this power. Wolf Spirits Kizu (Scratch) Ha (Tooth) Kugi (Nail) Heki (Pierce) Katsu (Rip) Kiba (Fang) Tsume (Claw) Suraisu (Slice) Danpen (Shred) Shuhan no Urufuseirei (Leader of the Wolf Spirits) Swordmasters These three Urufus are the 3 most skilled Urufus in swordsmanship. They rarely gather at the same time, but they are all revered as the greatest Swordsmen of the World. * Byakko Kuromeru * Rai Kurokiba * Urufutsume Category:Groups